The Adventures of Gaara and Lee
by Magical Kitty
Summary: THIS ISN'T GAARAXLEE! Ok, Gaara and Lee are best friends, and this is a story about how Gaara tries to help Lee win Sakura's heart. Gaara is OOC, I know. SakuLee... A lot of weird stuff ensues! You have been warned!
1. Basketball?

**Well, here's another SakuLee fic I'm writing! Oh, and Gaara's in it too, and he helps Lee try to impress Sakura. Yeah… Gaara is definitely OOC. Sorry. You see, I'm kinda basing this story off of something my friend and I were doing. We were outside, and she was pretending to be Gaara and I was pretending to be Lee. We both LOVE the SakuraxLee pairing, and she was helping me do things to win Sakura's heart, and we were doing a whole bunch of crazy stuff… but yeah. It isn't EXACTLY like what we were doing, since I'm just basing this story off of that… so yeah. You shouldn't really expect that much out of me since I'm just a kid… (I'm 13 years old). So please don't flame! Only Sasuke likes flames!**

**Sasuke: Fire-ball Jutsu!! burns himself and is running around the room screaming**

**Enough said.**

-----------------

_Sakura. Just hearing her name makes me go weak in the knees and flushed in the face. I love her… she's my friend, but she hardly thinks of me more than that… Oh, what can I do to make my angel notice me…? What can I_

"Lee…" A cold voice said, snapping him out of his daydream. Lee turned around and noticed Gaara, his best friend, had an annoyed look on his face. Yes, I know, back up, right? Gaara and Lee… friends?? Well, it's true, and Gaara's still as cold as ever, but they decided to put aside their differences and well… be friends!

"Yeah?" Lee replied.

"What _are _you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're blushing like crazy and your scribbling random writing all over that piece of paper." Lee looked his chicken scratches. He had been writing about Sakura… again.

"Oh! I'm, uh…" He sighed and put away the piece of paper in his pocket. "Gaara," He said, while picking a small flower from the ground, "Have you ever… been in love…?"

"What are you saying…?" Lee started picking petals from the flower.

"Well, it's just that… I am. Very much so." Gaara stared at him. Love… he never knew what it was. And apparently, Lee never knew that.

"Oh… no, I don't even know what love is."

"Oh. It's a shame… love is such a wonderful feeling… but of course, it's also very painful. Especially if the person you love doesn't love you back."

"Who is the one you… love?"

"Her name is Sakura… she's so lovely." Gaara snorted.

"That girl? I've met her… I didn't know anyone could be so _ugly_." Lee turned to face him with a glare.

"Hey!! Please don't say such things!! Sakura is one of, no, the most _beautiful_ girl in the _world_!! There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for her!!"

"Well then, tell her that." Lee chuckled.

"I already tried. She turned me down. I asked her out the very first day I met her. I couldn't help myself…"

"Well that's stupid. You hardly knew one thing about that girl."

"Of course I knew something about her! I knew she was beautiful!" Gaara shook his head. Arguing with Lee always proved to be futile, it seemed…

"Ok then… how about you try to impress her?"

"I tried that, too. I tried to impress her when we were fighting during the Chunin exams, and it probably would've worked if I didn't LOSE!!" He said, turning to face Gaara, reminding him that he was the one that had broken his arm and leg. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Well, you hang out with her, right?" Lee nodded. "Ok, then just think of something that impresses her, and do it!!" Lee thought about this.

"Hmm…" He said, rubbing his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. "Sakura told me that she likes basketball!!" Gaara scrunched his face in a quizzical look.

"Basketball?? But we're _ninja_, we don't play basketball!!"

"Well, Sakura likes it, so I'm going to try it!!!" Lee said, grabbing a random basketball that came from no where.

"This should be interesting…" Gaara said to himself.

---------------

"Ok, Lee… why did you want me to- OH MY…" Sakura stopped midsentence to see Lee, wearing tennis shoes, a basketball jersey complete with shorts, and spinning a basketball on his finger.

"You came!" He exclaimed. "Ready to see my mad basketball skills, Sakura?" He asked smoothly (or at least he tried to sound smooth), and flashing a shiny, toothy smile. Gaara rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Umm…" She said, unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Great!" Lee ran around the basketball court area and tried to make a ridiculously far shot. Of course, he missed. It didn't even hit the rim. Lee laughed nervously. "Um, that was practice!!" Lee tried until what it seemed like the MILLIONTH time, he finally made it.

"YES YES!!! I MADE IT!! Did you see that, Sakura??" Lee looked around. The only person there was Gaara, and he would be sleeping right now if was actually allowed to. "Hey, Gaara, where's Sakura?? Did she see my MAD skills??" Lee said, shooting the ball.

"No. She left about the tenth time you missed. Which was a LONG time ago!!" Lee's eyes widened in shock.

"Huh??" Apparently, Lee had thrown the basketball a little too hard, and it bounced off the backboard and hit him in the face, knocking him down.

"Sometimes… I wonder why I have such an idiot for a friend…" Gaara said to himself.

----------------

**And that's the end of chapter one!**

**MK-chan**


	2. Be Myself! Heck No!

**Quick update, isn't it? Ok, so… what will happen next?? Let's find out, shall we?**

---------------

"Lee… is there something else she likes?" Gaara asked while wrapping a bandage around Lee's head.

"Um… I can't really say I know of anything else…"

"Well, I think I overheard her say once that she likes track and field." Lee slammed his fist on his palm.

"Perfect!! Track is probably something I'm best at!!!" He said, his eyes shining with delight.

"Here we go again…"

----------------

"Lee, before you drag Sakura over here, let's practice first, ok?" Lee nodded eagerly. "Ok, run around your house as fast as you can." He saluted a reply.

"Got it!!" He took off, and was doing pretty good until he turned the corner. Gaara wasn't sure of what happened, but he heard a very loud crash and thud. He was silent for a few seconds before he sighed.

"What happened?" He asked in irritation.

"Nothing!" Lee replied in a weak tone of voice, "I just broke my legs…" Gaara's eye twitched and he carried Lee to the hospital.

-----------------

"What exactly _were _you doing, Lee?" Sakura asked, bandaging his left leg. "They aren't broken, but they are sprained."

"Oh, I was… running?" Well, it _was_ true. And Lee didn't want to tell her he had been trying to impress her again, but he also didn't want to lie to her. She sighed, now doing his right leg.

"Well, please try to be a little more careful, ok? I've had you in here so many times I've lost count."

"…Yes, Sakura."

"This means no training, no doing anything stupid, and definitely, don't try to impress me! Gaara told me what happened to your head." Lee blushed furiously out of embarrassment. "Look, Lee… I know you like me, but you don't need to impress me. If I start to like you, it'll be because of who you are, not what you do, ok?" Lee nodded. Sakura smiled and gave Lee a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't a kiss out of love, just out of friendship. But either way, he still smiled hugely and blushed brightly. Gaara was standing in the doorway of the room, waiting for him. Lee got up slowly and now walked with crutches, with Gaara walking slowly by his side. Once they were out of the hospital, they started talking.

"I hope she knocked some sense into you, Lee." Gaara told him. Lee laughed.

"Are you kidding?? I'm going to impress that girl no matter what it takes!!!" Gaara hit him over the head.

"You idiot!! Look at you!! You're head is bandaged, and your legs are broken! Surely you would've learned your lesson by now!!"

"I'm sorry, Gaara. But my mind is made up. I am going to impress her no matter what, and then she will fall madly in love with my manly youthfulness!!" Gaara gave him a weird look. How can someone be _manly_ and _youthful_ at the same time? "And then I will take her in my arms, stroke her hair, kiss her lips, and protect her, from anyone and anything… blah blah blah love blah blah blah engage… blah blah have 5 kids, blah blah blah blah grow old… die… blah blah graves will be next to each other… blah blah blah… blah blah blah won't that be awesome, Gaara??" Lee said, his eyes welling up with joyful tears. Gaara, on the other hand, was wishing Lee had an off button.

"Sure…"

"I knew you'd feel that way!!! That is why I must win her heart!!"

"Lee… you know she was right. You shouldn't try. She'll warm up to you when she feels like it."

"But who knows how long that could take!! And besides, it wouldn't be much of a challenge!!"

"I swear, sometimes you can be such an idiot."

"Am I a _youthful_ idiot??"

"…Forget it."

---------------------

**I know, that chapter was so short… sorry!**

**MK-chan**


End file.
